


let me drown in your laughter

by eelisabethh



Series: you have warmed my heart like the sun [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelisabethh/pseuds/eelisabethh
Summary: One-year-old Morgan takes her first steps.





	let me drown in your laughter

**Author's Note:**

> title from "annie's song" by john denver

Peter was many things. Best friend, son, nephew, student, superhero. But the one thing he was most proud of was big brother. He was Morgan’s big brother and he loved every minute of it. Any time he could spend with her was a good time. The past year, he’d changed diapers, given her baths, put her to bed, fed her, played with her, soothed her and loved her with all his heart.

Basically, he spent as much time with her as he possibly could, and it always made Tony’s heart swell with happiness. No matter how many times he saw the two of them together, it never got old. That’s why his face lit up when he saw Morgan was clinging to Peter’s sweater as he was feeding her.

“Open up, Morgan,” he cooed, “here comes the airplane.” Moving the spoon through the air, almost putting it in her mouth before steering away again made the little girl on his lap shriek in laughter. She clapped her hands when she got the food in her mouth. Tony walked over, sitting down across from them.

“Hey, Dad,” Peter let slip. “Uh- no, I- sorry. Tony.” His cheeks were tinted pink, his eyes wide. The man kept his face calm, having heard several recordings of him when talking to FRIDAY. He made her save all of them and he had replayed them more times than he’d like to admit.

 

* * *

 

_“FRIDAY, where’s Da- uh, Tony?”_

_“Is Dad in his lab? Tony! Is Tony in his lab?”_

_“When’s Dad- nope. When’s Tony getting back?”_

 

* * *

 

“I don’t mind it,” he smiled, feeling warm inside because this was the first time he had said it to his face. When he saw Peter look at him hesitantly as he put more food in Morgan’s mouth, he straightened up. “Peter, you’re her big brother. You’re both my kids, okay?” The little girl on Peter’s lap let out a perfectly timed laugh, putting her hand on Peter’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Peter simply settled on, smiling at Tony before finishing up Morgan’s meal.

He tried sitting her down on the ground, but she wouldn’t bend her legs. “Come on, sit down,” Peter laughed, trying again, but she refused.

“You wanna walk, honey?” Tony asked, getting off his chair and sat down on the floor. Peter did the same while holding her. As always, he let her hold his hand as she moved her chubby legs to get to her dad. But then she let go, and they both watched with wide eyes as she took the four remaining steps all by herself.

Stumbling into Tony’s arms, Peter laughed and Morgan was lifted high into the air. She probably didn’t understand why they were so happy, but she laughed her heart out even so. “You just walked, baby. Yeah, you just walked,” Tony cooed and blew raspberries on her stomach. She squealed with joy. Morgan kicked her legs, and Tony set her down on the floor. Again, she walked all by herself.

“Yay! Good job, Morgan!” Peter praised her as he took her into his arms.

“FRIDAY, is Pepper busy?”

“She’s on her way up here from a meeting right now, boss.”

“Oh, that’s perfect.” He turned to look at Morgan. “Can you walk for Mom when she gets here? Yeah, can you walk again?” Tony smiled, tickling his daughter to make her laugh. Peter reached up to the table for her cup.

“Are you thirsty, Morgan?” he asked; she hadn’t had anything to drink during her meal. Grabbing it with both hands, she drank for a good ten seconds. When she was done, she chucked it away. A bad habit she had recently developed.

“No, we don’t throw things, sweetheart,” Tony told her, making a show of putting the cup down in a calm matter, but her attention had already moved on to her sock.

The elevator opened, and Tony turned, seeing Pepper walking towards them. “Honey, stop right there,” he said as he grabbed Morgan and stood up.

“Okay?” Pepper smiled, a bit confused, but did as he told her to. Tony sat down a couple of feet in front of her, and nodded. She understood, and sat down too. Peter had gotten up, his phone out and ready to capture Morgan’s (almost) first steps.

She did exactly as earlier, refusing to bend her legs. When Tony was sure she had found her balance, he let go. With wide eyes, Pepper opened her arms. “Come here, baby,” she encouraged with a big smile. Morgan did just that, staggering into her mother’s arms this time.

“Wow, what a big girl!” she laughed, kissing both of her chubby cheeks. Morgan threw her arms around her neck, nuzzling into Pepper. Holding her tightly, Pepper looked at both Tony and Peter.

“She’s growing too fast,” she spoke softly.

“Definitely,” Tony and Peter agreed simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/txnysheart) and [tumblr](https://txnysheart.tumblr.com/) as well!!


End file.
